gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bounce FM
Bounce FM is a funk, disco, soul and R&B radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, hosted by The Funktipus (voiced by George Clinton). Description Bounce is the station to have a party in San Andreas, it has many of the best acts of the '70s and '80s in funk and disco. 3 of the songs in its playlist are played in the rhythm minigames of GTA San Andreas, cementing its status as the radio to throw a party with. Bounce's idents make humorous comments about the "anything goes" nature of its parties, such as "the party doesn't stop until everyone's pregnant" and "don't hide in the bathroom! Share your stash with everyone, baby!" Bounce also takes an identity, calling the station as the "Party-Ship" and throwing space-themed comments. Bounce's host, The Funktipus, is voiced by legendary funk artist George Clinton. He makes many references in his dialogue to lyrics of Clinton's band , which was one of the main driving forces in the whole Afrofuturism artistic genre. The Funktipus is a jolly, laid-back, party-loving guy who makes humorous comments, such as when he urges listeners "now put on some condoms in your ears, because these songs will fuck your mind up!" Tracklist }} Gallery Bounce-FM-T-shirt-GTA_Online.jpg|Bounce T-shirt in GTA Online. Videos Tracklist File:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Dazz Band - "Let It Whip" File:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Fatback Band - "Yum Yum (Gimme Some)" File:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Gap Band - "You Dropped a Bomb on Me" File:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Kool & the Gang - "Hollywood Swinging" File:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Cameo - "Candy" File:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM MFSB - "Love Is The Message" File:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Johnny Harris - "Odyssey" File:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Roy Ayers - "Running Away" File:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Ohio Players - "Love Rollercoaster" File:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM The Isley Brothers - "Between The Sheets" File:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Zapp - "I Can Make You Dance" File:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Rick James - "Cold Blooded" File:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Ronnie Hudson and The Street People - "West Coast Poplock" File:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM George Clinton - "Loopzilla" File:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Ohio Players - "Funky Worm" File:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Maze - "Twilight" File:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Lakeside - "Fantastic Voyage" Full radio File:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Full radio Trivia * 's " " is one of the 3 songs that play when dancing in the Rhythm-based Minigames at Nightclubs. It also plays during the mission Life's a Beach, which introduces said minigame's gameplay. * ' "Odyssey" and and The Street People's " " play during Lowrider Challenges. * ' " " plays inside Strip Clubs. *During his radio chatter, the Funktipus utters lines from various songs. *Area 53 host Marvin Trill phones into the station, believing "The Party Ship" (which is just the station's nickname) to be an actual spaceship and enquiring as to how he can board. *This is the favorite radio station of the Ballas, Da Nang Boys, as well as of Sean "Sweet" Johnson and Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris, as evidenced when the player enters their respective vehicles. *Some of the songs featured on the station, such as 's " " and 's "I Can Make You Dance", were an important backbone to the genre which originated in the West Coast in the early '90s, in same era that the events of GTA San Andreas took place. *"West Coast Poplock" and 's " " can also be heard in the film " ", a film that GTA San Andreas takes influence from. "South Central" was released in 1992, the same year as the events of GTA San Andreas. * 's " " plays in the trailer for the mobile version of the game. *During the San Andreas Anniversary Weekend, it was possible to find a T-Shirt with the Bounce FM logo in the Special Crate drops in Grand Theft Auto Online. See also * Radio '76 FM - a funk radio station in GTA 1. * Lo-Fi FM - a funk and soul radio station in GTA 2 * Futuro FM - a funk and dance radio station in GTA 2. * Wildstyle - A radio station in GTA Vice City that plays a song by . * Fever 105 - a disco and funk radio station in GTA Vice City that plays other songs by and . * CSR 103.9 - a new jack swing and contemporary soul radio station in GTA San Andreas. * Master Sounds 98.3 - a rare groove and classic funk radio station in GTA San Andreas. * Paradise FM - a disco and funk radio station in GTA Vice City Stories. * Vice City For Lovers - a soul and R&B radio station in GTA Vice City Stories that plays other songs by Roy Ayers and Rick James. * The Vibe 98.8 - an R&B and funk radio station in GTA IV that plays a song by . * K109 - a disco and funk radio station in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City that plays a song by . * Fusion FM - a radio station in GTA IV which plays a song by Roy Ayers and is hosted by him. * IF99 - a funk radio station in GTA IV. * Truth & Soul - a funk and soul instrumentals radio station in GTA Chinatown Wars. * The Lowdown 91.1 - a classic soul and funk radio station in GTA V that plays a song by . * Space 103.2 - a classic funk radiov in GTA V that plays other songs by , , , The Fatback Band, Rick James and George Clinton with . * blonded Los Santos 97.8 FM - a contemporary R&B and mixed genre radio station in the enhanced version of GTA V. * Los Santos Underground Radio - a radio station in the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto Online that plays a song by George Clinton with the P-Funk All Stars. Navigation de:Bounce FM es:Bounce FM fi:Bounce FM pl:Bounce FM pt:Bounce FM Category:Radio Stations in GTA San Andreas Category:Radio Stations Category:Disco Music Category:R&B Stations